The Lay of Savien Traliard
by friederike.geissler.3
Summary: Savien and Aloine fall in love, but are soon separated by war, seeing each other not for seven years. Finally the Lord of the Amyr orders Savien to kill Aloine and her family, because her father hired to draunen.


Aloine was of gentle breeding

her father was Valdemar

seigneur of Antrecht,

solemn city above the Lad.

When war came,

and it came across the Lad,

Valdemar gained first fame

by taking hostage Savien's dad.

Empty lay the house of Traliard

Crumbling like a flower

being ripped apart

like their acres taken by the sea.

This was when Savien sailed the Lad,

went westwards to Lord Antrecht,

secretly planning to free his dad

and asked for work as a guardian.

"Father, its true, you are too old,"

said Aloine in jesting,

"Him I can order around the stronghold

or else use him for poison testing."

"Antrecht, your daughter is cold,"

answered Savien unafraid,

"Marry her to a man rich and old,

who will enjoy a blackthorn maid."

"Father, its true, this you should do,

so I could murder him off

and return to you.

I need no guard."

She didn't need him, he hated her.

Time passed, but hatred did also pass.

She saved his life, he fell in love with her.

They secretly engaged at last.

But bone and stone was the only ransom brought

Ashore at Traliard's to Valdemar.

Accordingly dark was his thought

ordering to be killed Savien's father.

"I have to leave you, Aloine,

tomorrow in silence I leave you,

for neither future has peasant Savien

nor reasons he could confess to you."

"Leave me not now, my Savien,

Lovest you me no more, still leave not,

As armies move against Antrecht,

Who'll lead the troops of defence? Leave not."

"Tomorrow at sunset I leave you,

although it breaks my heart to go away.

Aloine, I swear I will return to you,

within the space of year and day."

"Years may pass somewhen, my Savien,

but my love for you will not pass.

I will still love you, my Savien,

knowing I will never see you again."

"Years might pass, I might have to fight,

But I have to return to you always

I will never forget, Aloine, my bright,

but forgive me, I cannot stay."

When two knights left Antrecht at sunset,

Father and son, the weak and the strong,

"Chase them," cried Antrecht, "turn them back,

Kill them, I want this pretender hung."

Off went the guards arrows shooting

Catching up with them at Metherin.

At Metherin stumbled the older Traliard,

two arrows from his chest protruding.

"Ride without me," wispered Lord Traliard,

and fell off his horse into the Lad.

Arrows clattered against Savien's armor,

still, he tore it off and went after his dad.

Water went by, and a Traliard dying within.

But Berenger, the lord of the Amyr,

found someone in shock beneath Metherin,

someone young, the death so near.

With him afterwards went the stranger,

having forgotten all but Aloines face,

As high into the mountains wanted Berenger

fighting cold, men and non-human race.

Seven years Savien stayed with Berenger

remembering his name in the first,

conquering Can, famous wrestler, in the second,

memories of his home found him in the third.

„I have to leave you, My Lord Amyr,

No more for greater good can I fight,

For I already love Aloine of Antrecht.

My oaths, even broken, hold me too tight."

„My pupil, she will be married off by now.

I need you with so many Amyr slain.

Here a bottle holding your blood I show.

Leaving you I will not with my secrets plain."

Thus Savien stayed with Berenger a forth year,

He judged the prince of Modeg in the fifth,

and he killed his hundredth man in the sixt.

Before he returned to Aloine 'twas seven years.

There was a siege going on at the Lad,

Against Antrecht Savien was ordered by Berengar

and to plight every man on the way there

as two draunen into his guard took Valdemar.

Yet as they arrived, the task was all done,

breached were the walls of the fortress.

and Aloine within lay dying.

"Now, my pupil, chase those fleeing."

„I am, my master, Amyr, until I die

you once said and now your Amyr is dead.

Chase on your own those that do flee

and to my death on your return I agree."

"As you wish" said the master, "no farewell",

Off he went to chase man and monsters.

„You did not come," said Aloine.

„But you were always there."

Her eyes were blood filled,

yet with her hand she tore

off the lance splitter from Saviens back

and then they both fell dead.


End file.
